


Sólo digan que fue... Nostalgia

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Erwin vive.¡Salve Lider Smith!





	Sólo digan que fue... Nostalgia

Tinieblas, un zumbido leve y continuo, la sensación de ser observado, en la gran habitación todo era muy oscuro, la visibilidad no superaba el metro de distancia.  
Cuatro paredes y un techo, sin puertas o ventanas, las paredes y el piso eran sólidos, el techo (si es que estaba ahí, ya que era imposible de ver en la oscuridad) bien podría ser el cielo de un mundo sin estrellas, o el abismo que se enfrenta a la existencia.  
En el centro había una caja, una simple caja, la caja tenía escrito en letras que brillaban en la oscuridad "Tu vida yace aquí, tu ser yace aquí, estás vivo y muerto a la vez, eso es hasta que abras la caja, y contemples su interior".  
Levanté la caja...

Levi sostenía la jeringa en la palma de su mano.  
El tiempo se detuvo, los gritos se detuvieron, Levi creyó escuchar el sonido metalico de una moneda y un recuerdo de un acontecimiento reciente invadió su mente.

"¿Te conté alguna vez Levi?  
Es un sueño en que un hombre se para frente a mí, el sol en el horizonte lo envuelve igual que una capa, ocultando su rostro.  
El hombre tiene una moneda en la mano y la lanza al aire, en mi dirección, escucho reverberar el metal y la moneda gira en el aire, reflejando la luz solar en todas direcciones, al atrapar la moneda intento ver cual de sus dos caras surgió.  
Pero el sueño acaba en ese instante.  
¿Qué crees qué significa?

No lo se Erwin, yo simplemente me hubiera marchado con la moneda en mi bolsillo.

Erwin sonríe."

La suerte está echada, entre el vapor y las cenizas se pueden ver los huesos del titan, el inmeso calor ondeaba el aire y su silueta descansaba ahí, entero, dos brazos y un agujero en su camisa, en el lado izquierdo, la ropa estaba dañada por el calor, los pantalones raidos y no tenía botas.

Erwin Smith abrió los ojos y se enderezó.  
Al levantarse casi se cae y Levi trató de acercarse pero el calor no se lo permitió.  
Erwin salió de las llamas con la vista fija en su mano derecha mientras movía cada uno de sus dedos frente a su cara, recuperando la extraña familiaridad que eran para él sus músculos y tendones.

Pasado un par de horas el ambiente era tenso, los jóvenes del 104 menos Floch, estaban tristes por la muerte de Armin.  
Todos ya habían descansado y tratado sus heridas, Erwin decide que es tiempo de ver que hay en el sótano.

-Erwin: Es hora, se que pasaste por mucho Eren Jaeger, pero tienes que ir a donde todo empezó, acompáñame.

Eren que estaba sentado en el suelo, se frotó la cara y se levantó, ojos rojizos pero que aún tenían algo de determinación.  
Poniendo su mejor cara avanzó, cómo siempre lo hace.

-Erwin: Joven Forster, acompáñame.

Floch se puso a un lado de Erwin inmediatamente.

-Erwin: Obviamente tienes que venir Hange.

Ella sonrió.

-Erwin: Levi, cuida a los demás mientras tanto.

La llave de Eren no encajaba en la cerradura, así que Erwin les indicó que debía de ser para otra cosa y rompió la cerradura al embestir la puerta que daba al sótano.  
Cuando encontraron los diarios del Doctor Jaeger y los leyeron, salieron del lugar con expresiones distintas.  
Especialmente Eren, había un extraño desconcierto en sus ojos, algo lo inquitaba profundamente.  
Erwin guardó silencio durante el retorno a Rose, él al frente del reducido grupo.  
"Una moneda por sus pensamientos" pensó Levi.  
Rápidamente arrepentido, descartando esa frase de su mente.  
Ya eran suficientes monedas misteriosas para un tiempo, demasiado inusual para el gusto de un antiguo contrabandista simple de mente.

Al llegar al muro los esperaba el distrito entero en júbilo por el éxito de la operación.  
Subieron y entonces la gente gritó victoria al verlos y Erwin se asomó al borde del muro y lanzó su capa al aire descubriendo su brazo derecho, lo alzó al cielo y dijo.

Erwin: ¡Salve victoria!

La gente enmudeció durante un momento y uno de ellos respondió el saludo, era Reeves, con lágrimas en los ojos gritó "¡salve victoria!" y todo el distrito reunido en la puerta alzó el brazo y victoreó a los bravos soldados.

Esa noche Erwin soñó con un titan, un coloso en llamas que ardía y se consumía hasta los huesos, luego explotaba causando un temblor que sacudía la tierra, de la ceniza florecian árboles rosados mientras un sol rojizo se alzaba en el horizonte.  
Luego rezonaban en su cabeza las palabras "Jala el gatillo" y "Eldia libre".  
Después ve un paramo en la noche lleno de estrellas y unas pisadas en la arena, pequeñas pisadas de pequeños pies, el rastro termina frentre a tres objetos, una piedra, unas gafas redondas y una moneda.  
Escucha a alguien decir "él debe ser libre, él traerá libertad".

Erwin se despierta en su cama, le sudan las manos, revisa su brazo derecho y se toca el costado izquierdo del torso.  
Se acuesta otra vez y mientras se duerme, en el momento que está hundiendose en la inconsciencia, cree escuchar el sonido de una moneda al caer en el suelo.

Por la mañana el Comandante Smith está en una reunión con los demás altos cargos y el Comandante supremo Zackly. Lo acompañan Hange, Floch y Levi.

-Zackly: Erwin, que bueno es verte así, muchos cambios radicales traen todos estos descubrimientos, pero antes de empezar.  
¿Esta cara nueva? El cabo Forster ¿verdad?

-Erwin: Su curso de acción durante la operación fue perfecto, se merece estar aquí.

-Zackly: ¿Es tu leatad incuestionable Floch?

Dijo Zackly sonriéndole.

-Floch: Mi lealtad a Eldia es incuestionable.

Erwin creyó escuchar una moneda sacudiendo el aire.

Un par de semanas después era el momento apropiado para sacar a Eren y Mikasa del calabozo.  
Erwin entró acompáñado por Floch, Mikasa parecía dormida, Eren estaba sentado en su cama, mirando la pared.

-Erwin: Eren.

No había respuesta.

-Eren: Sólo quiero recordarles.

Alzó la mano, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío.

-Floch: Eren, te está hablando el comandante.

Entonces Eren volvió en sí.

-Erwin: ¿Eso era un recuerdo?

Eren miró a Erwin extrañado.

-Erwin: Vi algunos de los recuerdos de Hoover.  
¿Quién era? ¿Tu padre o Kruger?

-Eren: ...

-Erwin: Supongo que no puedes dicernir con precisión, lo entiendo, me pasó también.  
Cómo sea, es momento de que ustedes salgan de aquí, eres un individuo ireemplazable Eren Jaeger, el héroe de Shiganshina, tu padre nos mostró que esta pequeña jaula en la que vivíamos, en la que moríamos entregando los corazones por la humanidad, era una simple ilusión.  
La humanidad está fuera de estos gruesos muros, el peligro lo reprentan ellos, no los titanes, nuestros enemigos son ellos.  
En estos años próximos se avecina una terrible guerra, todos en está isla lo sabrán pronto.  
Cómo enemigo de la humanidad te pido, por tus padres, por Arlert, por el bien de toda nuestra raza, que zanjes aquí todo resentimiento que puedas tener conmigo o con Forster, porqué es de vital importancia dejar atrás toda diferencia reconsiliable para afrontar a aquellos que buscan esclavizarnos y exterminarnos.  
Te pido que otra vez entregues tu corazón, no por la humanidad.  
¡Por una Eldia libre!

Eren se puso de pie y se llevó el puño al pecho.  
A Floch se le cayó una moneda del bolsillo, rodó a través de los barrotes a la celda de Eren, cayendo a sus pies.

Vino sobre la mesa, las orejas y la nariz de Zackly rojas.

-Zackly: Hey Erwin, escuché que desde que volviste de Shiganshina hace ¿5 meses ya?

-Erwin: 6 meses y una semana señor.

-Zackly: Claro, como vuela el tiempo, supongo que tienes buena cuenta de el cuando sabes que te quedan 12 años y unos meses.  
¿En que me quedé?

-Erwin: El retorno de Shiganshina señor.

-Zackly: Ah cierto, desde que volviste un grupo de una compañía mercante de Trost empezó a decirte "El Lider".  
De ahí se pegó a un par de periódicos y el de por sí popular Erwin Smith es llamado así en todas partes.  
"Lider Smith" esto "mi Lider" aquello.  
Es muy pero muy gracioso.  
¿Te gustaría qué te cambie el título de "Comandante" por "Lider"?

Zackly se servía otra copa de vino.

-Erwin: ...Señor-

-Zackly: ¡No, no, no!  
No tienes de que disculparte, eres el producto de tu propio éxito, el joven soldado de élite, uno de los mejores entre los mejores de su camada, se mete en la rama más peligrosa, lucha contra los titanes, pule sus habilidades, avanzando con facilidad en los rangos, liderazgo y capacidad táctica de muy alto nivel.  
Uno de los comandantes más jóvenes, el más eficaz en la historia de la legión.  
Cae bajo sus órdenes el joven soldado Jaeger, no me agradezcas.  
Que tiene no uno, dos poderes de titan, captura a una espía titan, orquesta una insurrección y para bien además.  
Recupera los muros y se hace con el poder del Coloso y la verdad oculta.  
No te culpo, mereces estar donde estás.

Zackly se servía más vino.

-Zackly: Yo en cambio llegué aquí lamiendo el culo de los nobles, pero no preocupes.  
¡Ahora me lo lamen a mí!  
Jajajajaja.

Zackley se reía mostrando las encías y escupiendo algunas gotas de saliva.

-Zackly: Estás muy serio Erwin, bebe un poco.

Zackley sirvió media copa a Erwin.

-Zackley: Dije que bebas.

Y Erwin tomó la mayor parte de la copa de un sorbo.

-Zackly: Pareces algo solitario, ya se que te animará.  
¡Compañeros!

Y al alzar la voz entraron por la puerta muchos soldados de la policía militar apuntando con armas a Hange.

-Zackly: Voy a ser franco, se que planeas otra insurrección, así que voy a resolver esto de forma sencilla.

Zackly se levantó de la silla, sacó un pistola y una moneda.

-Zackly: ¿Cara o cruz? ¿A quién mato primero?

Lanzó la moneda y la atrapó, "cruz" dijo Erwin y Zackley le apuntó con la pistola.

-Zackly: ¿Algo que decir?

Erwin vació la copa de vino.

-Erwin: ¿Pensaste qué no la sacrificaria?

A mitad de la frase la copa de cristal estalló en el agarre de Erwin, con una sonrisa en su rostro los fragmentos se enterraron en su mano.  
En lo que pareció ser un cuarto de segundo segundo Zackly sentio todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizados, la temperatura subió considerablemente y le pareció ver un relámpago en miniatura sobre la mano de Erwin, su mente pudo procesar todo esto gracias al terror que sintió, pero su dedo todavía no había terminado de apretar el gatillo.  
Entonces todo el cuarto se llenó de una luz blanca.  
A kilómetros de distancia los habitantes de la muralla Sina podían ver alzarse en la capital una enorme nube con forma de hongo.

Cinco días después se podía leer en el encabezado de "Eldia Soberana" que la disidencia se había aplastado.  
El gobierno recaía sobre la monarca Historia Reiss y el Lider y comandante supremo Erwin Smith.  
La reconstrucción del palacio de gobierno marchaba a toda prisa, algunos civiles murieron en la explosión, pero las medidas que tomó Erwin suprimieron cualquier descontento.  
El resarcimiento salido de la expropiación de las riquezas de Zackly y otros nobles y miembros de la policía militar que le eran fieles se usó para contentar a los familiares de los muertos y sobró para ayudar al pueblo con diversas obras de infraestructura.  
La cacería continuó, especialmente sobre las familias de banqueros marleayanos que se enriquecian con la usura y a los miembros corruptos de la policía militar que trabajaban para ellos.  
La plazas públicas ofrecían espectáculos sangrientos, pelotones de fusilamiento especialmente.  
La gente no se perdia un detalle.

"Muerte a los traidores" "salve Lider Smith" "Eldia, Eldia, Eldia".

La gran mayoría feliz por el cambio y la oportunidad de un futuro brillante si se superaba la guerra próxima.

En el cuartel de la legión había una reunión entre Erwin y Levi.

-Erwin: ¿Viste esto? estoy pensando en nombrar a ese tal Faust Sonntag mi ministro de prensa, hace un trabajo excelente, es un verdadero patriota.

Sobre el escritorio un ejemplar de "Eldia Soberana".

Levi tomó el periódico y lo lanzó contra una pared.

-Levi: Que importa, estás masacrando un montón de personas, no te veo en lo más minimo afectado por la muerte de Hange, al contrario, estás disfrutando tu posición.  
¿Qué te hace distinto de Zackly?

-Erwin: Qué yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que haga falta para el futuro de Eldia, Zackly era un parásito, yo soy un demonio que sacrificó su humanidad.  
¿Por qué no eres cómo Jaeger o Forster? ¿Es porqué no eres eldiano verdad, Ackerman?

Levi se levantó y sacó una pistola apuntando a la cara de Erwin.

-Levi: Salvarte fue un error.

-Erwin: Quieto.

El cuerpo de Levi se paralizó.

-Erwin: Salvarme no fue tu decisión, los esclavos no deciden.  
Ponte el arma en la boca.

Levi obedeció.

-Erwin: ¿Te duele la cabeza?  
Tranquilidad, terminara pronto.  
Todo tu clan son descendientes del resultado de un experimento, lo se por las memorias de un antiguo portador del Coloso.  
Son el resultado de tratar de imitar el poder de titan.  
No son humanos, fueron creados para servir y cuando quieren desobedecer a sus amos experimentan esa clase de dolores, es su verdadero ser tratando de surgir.

Levi apretaba el cañón entre sus dientes, se escucha un crujido.

-Erwin: No tenías elección, no la tienes, nunca tendrás la elección, si no soy yo es alguien más o entonces son fuerzas que me superan.  
Yo si puedo elegir porqué soy de Ymir.

Erwin sacó de sus bolsillos unas gafas redondas y una piedra y las puso en el escritorio.

-Erwin: La existencia es un juego muy complicado, cada vida en sí misma es un juego, pero hay quienes tienen la oportunidad de participar en cosas más grandes, cosas que diferencian un momento de otro.  
Digamos, casi cómo crear un mundo de un resultado posible.

A Levi le sangraba la boca.

-Erwin: Claro, tú no eres uno de esos grandes jugadores.  
Erwin metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de Levi y sacó una moneda.  
La lanzó al aire y al ver el resultado dijo.

-Erwin: El resultado te puedes imaginar, es siempre el mismo llegados a este punto.

Erwin sonríe, Levi tiene los ojos húmedos de furia y le cae mucha sangre de boca.

-Erwin: Jala el gatillo.

La bala se hunde, se hunde en las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.


End file.
